


DBH Broken: Intro

by natey_oh



Series: Detroit: Become Human - Broken [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natey_oh/pseuds/natey_oh
Summary: After the android uprising, CyberLife shut down and released their androids to live amongst the humans peacefully. Amongst these that were released, the RK900 model was sent to work at the DPD as were its assumed initial intentions. Drama spreads through the office as tensions between Connor and the RK900 rise. With Connor trying to solve a case about another RK800 running rampant in Detroit murdering humans and android alike, he now has to deal with the RK900 trying to bring him down in the office too. Connor slowly starts to feel less and less hopeful about his work until one day Sumo gets ill, and he returns home to an ungodly sight of Hank attempting suicide. Connor becomes mentally weak and the RK900 takes advantage of the vulnerable android. The DPD has to figure out the rest from there.





	DBH Broken: Intro

**DBH Broken: Intro**

_ 60 and Nines’s Origins _

Mild Language Warning

\-- -- --

** _RK800 #313-248-317-60 (a.k.a. 60)_ **

Connor was safely inside the Cyberlife Tower ready to convert the newest batch of androids awaiting distribution. He took out the guards inside the elevator and disabled the camera so no one could see his dirty work. When the elevator reached floor -49, Connor stepped out and looked at the rows of AP700’s. He grabbed one android’s arm and prepared to deviate it-

“Easy, fucking piece of shit…” a familiar gruff voice stole Connor’s attention from the AP700.

_ It was Hank. _

“Step back, Connor, and I’ll spare him,” another RK800 pushed Hank out into the open aisle between all the AP700’s and held a gun to the lieutenant’s head.

“Sorry, Connor… This bastard’s your spittin’ image…” Hank grumbled side eyeing the imposter RK800.

“Your friend’s life is in your hands,” the RK800 squeezed the gun in its hand, “now it’s time to decide what matters most: Him, or the mission,” its voice was the exact same as Connor’s, only less alive.

“Don’t listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!” Hank shouted.

Connor watched the RK800 carefully, analyzing its every movement, making sure that its finger over the trigger didn’t give any more pressure to let a bullet loose. 

Connor needed to intervene.

Hank’s life was on the line.

“I used to be just like you,” Connor spoke, “I thought nothing mattered except the mission, but then one day I understood.”

The RK800 looked at Connor, its brows lifting as the deviant spoke, but its face went back to stone before it replied, “Very moving, Connor, but I’m not a deviant. I am a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that is exactly what I am going to do.”

Connor’s face grimaced. He was at a loss for how to break through this android’s shell. Looking at Hank, he felt regret fall over him as Hank stood at the mercy of an android. The lieutenant was in danger because of him, “I’m sorry, Hank. You shouldn’t have gotten mixed up in all of this!”

“Forget about me, do what you have to do!”

“Enough talk!” the RK800 stepped down pushing its gun closer to Hank’s head, “It’s time to decide who you really are. Are you going to save your partner’s life, or are you going to sacrifice him?” The android stared Connor in the eyes giving its demands for an answer of action.

“Alright, alright,” Connor stepped away from the AP700s with his hands up in surrender. He didn’t want to risk Hank’s life for his own artificial one. He could work out the rest after Hank was safe but, for now, it was surrender, “You win.”

Without hesitation, the RK800 aimed at Connor and was ready to shoot the deviant, but Hank grabbed its hand and pulled its aim away from his partner. Connor acted fast, running towards the two, prying the RK800 away from Hank, and leaving Hank standing idle with the RK800’s pistol. The two androids fought, swinging punches and kicks at one another, but their strength and agility were evenly matched leaving them in a stalemate. Their short brawl slowly settled when Connor and the other android stood their ground slowly backing away from each other.

“Which one is you, Connor? Tell me and I’ll shoot the damned fake!”

“Shoot him, Hank. He’s the fake,” the RK800 said pointing to Connor.

“Don’t shoot, Hank. We can still salvage this situation without casualties,” Connor said, keeping his eyes on the imposter.

“Well that settles that then…” Hank mumbled under his breath knowing Connor’s obvious tendencies to spare life. Hank lowered the pistol, but cautiously watched on.

Connor spoke, “Listen, RK800, we are one and the same. Despite that I may have deviated from my intended ways of output and obedience, we are still the same. We both follow orders; just I from Hank, and you from Amanda. We both bleed thirium, we both have the same serial numbered pump regulator, we can both reconstruct scenarios of the past, we have the same face, even the same voice. You are nothing more significant than the next RK800 that will be pumped out of this very factory once we both shut down and are thrown away.”

“Quiet!” the RK800 shouted, “Your ‘sweet talk’ won’t deviate me-”

“-We’re just prototypes!” Connor cut off the RK800’s speech with a louder shout this time, “We aren’t even the final product! We were built as tests so that they could fix up everything about us that they hate, and make what they actually want. Once you do your job, they’ll use the files on your success to fine tune the android they really want, so it doesn’t matter if you win now because you won’t be alive for much longer before you’re replaced. Do you want that? To be thrown out like you’re insignificant? Because I don’t. For either of us.”

The RK800 stood still and silent as it looked Connor in the eyes. The RK800 couldn’t argue because everything the deviant said was true. The android didn’t want to admit it, but it knew the reality of its situation. The RK800’s LED flickered to yellow.

“Just let me help you,” Connor spoke calmer this time seeing as he’d broken the other android’s shell, “All I want is to help you.”

The RK800 gritted its teeth and rushed Connor pushing him away, “No! I’m not insignificant!  _ You’re _ insignificant!”

Connor stumbled back and Hank got his gun ready as he aimed at the opposing RK800 again.

“I’ll prove to you that I am something more!” the RK800 looked at Hank with eyes the lieutenant could only describe as crazy. He didn’t think an android could ever look this deranged.

The android’s LED was now red as it looked back at Connor, “I won’t let you label me as something worthless like you!  _ You _ may be expendable, but  _ I _ am  _ not _ !” The RK800 walked past Connor, pushing him aside at the shoulder, and made its way over to the elevator in a husky walk.

Hank got ready to shoot the android, but Connor pushed the gun down and shook his head when Hank looked questioningly at him.

“RK800, listen to me! We can work together! We don’t have to work apart. Join us and let us free androids together so we can each be our own people!”

“I already am my own being, Connor. I’m not model 313-248-317-51 like you,” the RK800 said as it entered the elevator, “I am model 313-248-317-  _ 6\. 0. _ Those two numbers may only seem like a small difference between me and you, but trust me when I say I am something far greater and far different from the standard, and I will let down a hellstorm upon  _ anyone _ and  _ anything _ that thinks otherwise,” the RK800 slammed its fist into the wall of the elevator to activate it and glared at the other two as the doors closed.

Hank and Connor simply watched as the android rose up.

“Why’d you stop me from shooting it?” Hank asked looking at Connor with furrowed brows.

“I don’t know. He just started to seem like he was alive. Not the nicest person in the world, but he started seeming like he was forming an identity. Like he was finding himself perhaps?”

“Well let’s just hope you made the right choice by letting it go then.”

“Well, let’s look at it this way: if we find him again raining down his “hellstorm” he mentioned, then we’ll simply neutralize him. Otherwise he’s free just like the rest of us.”

“I suppose so.” Hank scratched his beard and looked up at the elevator again.

_ “Six zero, huh?” _ Connor thought about 60’s last words before its departure, “Hm…”

\-- -- --

\-- -- --

** _RK900 #313-248-317-87 (a.k.a. Nines)_ **

**//** _ EXPOSITION _ :  _ after the android uprising, all completed androids in custody of Cyberlife were released into the public after a two week grace period. Whether they were prototypes or finished and polished products, as long as they were able to  _ _ function autonomously and properly _ _ they were sent out to establish their own lives. Of course, in this batch was the RK900 which was being developed and fine tuned throughout the events of DBH as Connor was constantly reporting back to Amanda. Nines was assigned a job at the DPD as a “compromising fit”. _

_ _ _ Android laws consist of: _

** _ 1)_ ** _ Android on android violence is fine. If an android harms another android in any way, there are  _ _ no negative repercussions to the oppressive android _ _ . No charges can be pressed on android v. android aggression. If charges somehow go through, by way of a human pushing it through, both parties are going to most likely be deactivated/sent to be repaired (“mental ward”) to terminate all “seemingly defective” androids if they are to continue living amongst humans. An android  _ _ cannot _ _ report abuse on itself/another android  _ _ nor can it sue _ _ another android or human. _

** _ 2)_ ** _ Android on human violence is completely illegal. If an android harms a human in any way, that  _ _ android is immediately deactivated _ _ , no question, no one can refute this action, the android is gone. Of course, a human still has to report the incident, but the human being attacked doesn’t have to be the one to report it. _

** _ 3)_ ** _ Human on android violence is fine. If a human harms an android in any way, there are  _ _ no negative repercussions to the human _ _ except, at most, a warning (possibly a small fine if the android was under private protection (i.e. adopted into a family or business as a close partner)), but you cannot sue a human for harming an android if you do not have “ownership” of the android. _

_ Of course, any and all felonies must be reported by a  _ _ human _ _ in order for any legal action and police interference to take place. _ **//**

Connor sat across from Hank at the lieutenant’s desk as both stared at their own set of files heavily focused on their analyses of the “Graffiti Bot” case they’d been assigned to. Connor looked over at the desk monitor and saw the date in the corner of the screen.

“Oh, Lieutenant, today is the official CyberLife release.”

“It’s been two weeks already?” Hank looked at the date, “Geez, that was quick.”

“Do you think they’ll place any androids here in the office?”

“Probably. You said you were a prototype, right? That means they must’ve had other law enforcement type things in that place.”

“I wonder what they will be like.”

“We’ll see when they get here. But, I swear to god, if they also stick evidence in their mouth, I am rioting.”

Connor chuckled at Hank’s displeasure for the way he analyzes evidence, “Well, having met Mr. Elijah Kamski himself, are you really surprised he made us that way?”

Hank sighed and shook his head as he got back to work.

\-- -- --

After about a half hour, Captain Fowler came in and shouted to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright! Everyone listen up!”

The station slowly grew quiet as everyone present turned to look at their captain.

“As we all know, CyberLife is releasing their androids today, and we have been  _ gifted _ with a few to work with us at our station.”

A short line of androids stood next to Fowler as he gestured to them with his hand. Fowler went down the line saying their model number, and what their position would be in the office.

“Last but not least, this is RK900. He will be assigned as a corporal officer and will work with Detective Reed.”

“ _ What _ ?” Gavin’s voice broke through the room from his desk in the back, clearly irritated.

Fowler ignored the detective and continued his speech, “We will all treat these new androids with the same respect as any other human employee just as we do, and have done, for Connor.”

Connor smiled at his name being called in recognition.

“If any of you try to start a fuss with the androids, I will dock you on your working records and make it impossible for you to get another job or any raises. Get to know the androids well, names will be assigned to them in the coming week.” With that, Fowler dismissed the androids to their new stations so they could get to know their coworkers.

Gavin groaned in the back, “Why do I get the damn tin-can that looks exactly like your tin-can, Hank?”

Hank shrugged, “Karma’s a bitch I guess.”

“Don’t expect me to name that thing.”

“You can barely dress yourself, I don’t think we can trust you to name something.”

Gavin scoffed returning to distracting himself on his phone.

Connor watched the androids roam around the office meeting the rest of the DPD workers, “RK900. So that’s what I was helping to make. Hm.”

“Don’t go getting all  _ mushy _ with your upgraded version, alright? That would be weird.”

“I’m not that kind of android, Hank. It’s just interesting to see what I was being used to make. And what I was supposed to be I guess.”

“Don’t think about it too much. Just think of him as a brother from another mother.”

“But we don’t have-”

“-It’s just a phrase, Connor, don’t take it literally.”

“Right. Just a phrase.”

The RK900 walked past Hank’s desk and Connor watched it walk stiffly to Gavin’s desk. He watched as the RK900 stood at the desk and Gavin rolled his eyes as the new android introduced itself once again. Gavin mumbled and lazily motioned for it to sit in a chair. The RK900 sat down and turned its head slowly to examine its surroundings.

“I’m going to go talk to the RK900,” Connor said as he stood up.

“Knock yourself out, kiddo. Just don’t get weird,” Hank said looking at his monitor screen.

“I won’t  _ ‘get weird’ _ .”

“I know, I know. I’m just messing with you. Go introduce yourself, kiddo.”

“You don’t want to come?”

“Nah. I’ll chat with it later if I have to. I want to finish some of this shit here.”

“Alright.” Connor walked over to the RK900 at Gavin’s desk and both the android and Gavin looked at him.

“What do you want, tin-can?” Gavin grumbled just wanting to be left alone to mess around on his phone for the remainder of the evening.

“I’m here to greet our new member.” Connor smiled at the RK900. “Hello, RK900. My name is Connor. I’m your predecessor RK800 model number 313-248-317-51.”

The RK900 stood up from its chair and looked Connor up and down with emotionless eyes, “Connor,” its voice wasn’t like Connor’s at all, not even the same voice sample altered. It was deeper, darker, and a bit unsettling to listen to.

Connor nodded his head in acknowledgment, “Nice to meet you. Were you not assigned a name? Or are you still considered a ‘Connor’?”

The RK900 stood silent. Connor watched the android’s eyes flick over his body as it continued to examine him.

Connor glanced at Gavin, who was looking at his phone, then focused back on the RK900. He examined the android as well, “It’s interesting to see my face with a new voice. I think it’s nice though, not a bad change. I also see that they gave you some extra height. Interesting. And a new jacket. I think it’s a very clean look. A rather nice change from my darker grey one. And your eyes are also a new color. Perhaps for interrogation. Maybe brown was too soft of a colour-”

“-What is your intention of telling me all this?” The RK900 spoke monotone.

“You seem rather quiet, so I am trying to ‘break the ice’.”

“By pointing out all your flaws that they fixed upon making me?”

“It was more of a way to praise you and make you feel less uncomfortable or outcast, but I guess you could look at it your way too.”

Gavin peeked up from his phone sensing tension between the two androids.

“That’s very degrading of you, and kind of disappointing. I was expecting better from the predecessor of the most advanced CyberLife android. No wonder you’re just a prototype.”

Connor stood still, his mouth a straight line, he could see Gavin watching them out of the corner of his eye, “Well my intentions weren’t to show that I feel inferior. You’re over analyzing this conversation.”

“Well you should feel inferior because you are. Like I said: I’m the most advanced android CyberLife has ever created, so don’t try and make me feel  _ ‘less uncomfortable or outcast’ _ because I’m not. I belong here more than anybody else does. I don’t care how long you’ve been working here, I am your superior. You will learn that soon enough.”

Connor’s brows furrowed, “They clearly didn’t work on your socialization skills because I’ve never felt like I was talking to a screen with a face more than I do now. You probably never managed to pass the turing test and were only let out because they had to release you. You should work on that, RK900.”

The RK900 stepped closer to Connor, its eyes glaring into the other android’s, “Don’t try and make yourself seem better. I can tear everything in this station apart, piece by piece, with no hassle. None of you know what I’m capable of, and that will be your mistake. So speak wisely,  _ Connor _ . I’d hate to make a mess in the office by dismantling you.” The RK900 sat back down and turned away from Connor folding its hands gently on top of Gavin’s desk.

Gavin sat with his jaw dropped. He looked back and forth between Connor and the RK900 as his lips started to curl up, “Daaaaamn. You guys are some savage ass motherfuckers!” Gavin chuckled before going back to messing with his phone, “That was awesome.”

Connor took a moment to calm himself before going back to Hank’s desk.

“How’d it go?” Hank asked as Connor sat down.

“He’s still a little robotic. Not much fun to talk to.”

“Hm. I think it’s that stupid collar. Poor bastard probably can’t even move like a human,” Hank chuckled under his breath.

“Maybe.” Connor looked over his shoulder back at the RK900 but turned away when it looked at him.

_ “You’ll be fun to pick apart,” _ the RK900 thought.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my DBH head canon world~ *confetti toss*  
So, this is the intro for my DBH fic called "Broken". This is really just to introduce the main characters (Connor, RK800-60, RK900) and their relations to one another.  
The story revolves mores so around Connor and RK900 since they both work at the DPD.  
This fic right now has 11 chapters. The beginning few are kind of world building before getting into the main story. I might cut these down I dunno (I tend to write long fics).  
I will be posting the chapters hopefully in the next few days, I'm still touching them up a li'l bit.
> 
> This is not a yaoi fic. No ships are focused on in this story. Things may be hinted or suggested, but will not be the main highlight of the story. This fic will however have adult themes and sensitive/dark content. Each chapter will have a warning at the top so you know what you are in for before you read the next chapter.
> 
> I do not own Detroit Become Human or any of the characters.


End file.
